All I Want Is Time
by VioletHunterWolf
Summary: Father Time, one of the oldest spirits in the world. He control's time and space in the palm of his hand and with the wave of his golden staff can leap back 500 years without even trying. That man is also my father. I am Aurora Destiny Time. (i suck at summaries read the intro inside)
1. Chapter 1

Father Time, one of the oldest spirits in the world. He control's time and space in the palm of his hand and with the wave of his golden staff can leap back 500 years without even trying. That man is also my father.  
I am Aurora Destiny Time or to the human's I live with Aurora Destiny Alderson. I have no mother for my father made of from the sands of time, no I am not sand I do bleed and have organs.  
To say the description of my body I have curly white gold hair given to my father from the early Egyptian kings, emerald green eye's which the early queen of England gave to him as a birthday present, a tall, lean curvy body like the vase a skilled clay maker gave him, snow white pale skin, plump light red lips like the rose petal's my father picked from his enchanted garden and delicate facial features making me look as breakable of foraged glass.  
My father spent forever making me, his only daughter but he only gave me a small amount of his powers. He told me when I was 3 that he didn't put a lot in me because in could change me or even hurt me so even though I cant go back in time like he can I can freeze things in place for a period of time, reverse aging of plants, animals and some times people and make aging go faster (so the opposite of reversing it). Because I am a spirits daughter I age until I am 16 then I am immortal and forever 16, but being the daughter of time of can reverse or increase my age so one minute I am 2 and the next I am 70 but I will always change back to 16.  
I was 10 when the boogeyman Pitch attack my father and tried to kidnap me but he failed for my father stopped him. That is when my dad knew I wasn't safe with him so he hide me away in a human family and once the time came to get a new family I would venture off on my own and find one.  
Its been nearly 230 years since I have seen my father, I am now standing in a park in Burgess as a 10 year old child with big green eye's and white blonde curls waiting for my adopted family to come pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2

The joyous squealing of the neighbor kids echoed in my ears as Jamie one of the kids that believed alot in supernatural beings brought out his new sled to show off. I giggled quietly to myself as he showed all the other kids on the block.

"Hey Aurora look at my new sled!" Jamie shouted as he and the others raced over to me. As Jamie neared my smile grew bigger and he in turn blushed. I knew along with everyone else little Jamie had a crush on my 10 year old self but i also knew it would never work for in reality i am 16.

"You want to go for a ride on my new sled?" Jamie asked trying in look cool by giving me what he thought was a cute grin. It failed badly because instead of looking cute he looked like his whole entire body was frostbitten. I only knew a few people who could pull off a grin and look good while going it.

"Jamie you look like Jack Frost nipped you to many times" I giggled and he looked at me puzzled.

"Who's Jack Frost?" he asked

"I am I am Jack Frost!" the male shouts entered my ears and i looked over to see a boy with silver white hair, stunning blue eyes and skin as pale as mine. I blushed at him for he was very handsome and i quickly turned away so he doesnt know i can see him.

'_Poor Jack_' I thought sadly then i looked back up at Jamie.

"You dont know who Jack Frost is!? He awesome! he's the one who creates winter, you ever thank the heavens for a snow day? well dont thank them thank Jack frost cause he's as real as the easter bunny and Santa!" I explained to him. Hopefully what i said would make Jack feel better and i checked out of the corner of my eye him smiling proudly. I smiled to knowing that i made him feel better.

"Oh really? i didnt know that" Jamie said then switched the subject.

"So you want to go for a ride?" he questioned and I just shook my head no.

"My mom and dad are going to be here soon I shouldn't sorry Jamie maybe next time" I told him then walked over to the little park bench, brushing off the small amount of snow that had gathered on it and sat down. Jamie and his friends went to the hill and I watched as the sled went shoot down it…  
But it didn't stop.

I watched wide eyed as Jack Frost manoeuvred Jamie down the snow and on to the road.

"JAMIE!" I shouted, worried about the little boy. Jack may be a spirit but I didn't know if he gave to pennies if Jamie got hurt or not. I shot up from my spot and took the little pink sled Sophie had in her hands.

"Sorry Soph but I need to use this I'll bring it back promise" I shouted as I ran towards the road. I took a deep breath then jumped onto the sled and I went flying after Jamie, the pink sled following the line of frost Jack had created. The sled jerked and twisted down the road and I was flying towards the intersection, a semi-truck driving right at me. I screamed as I sled in front of the truck and before I could even think about it my hand flew up and everything except me slowed down. The truck stopped completely right when I passed it. Car's and people on the side of the road had all stopped mid motion and I stopped the sled and got off of it. My knee's were scratched and loose gravel had embedded into my skin but I didn't care as I ran up to Jamie and Jack. Jack was stopped in mid flight, holding his cane down to the street to create the slick ice to move the sled along and Jamie's face was frozen between a look of terror and amusement. I hopped onto the back of Jamie's sled and held on tight as time slowly unfroze itself. I gulped then snapped my finger's turning everything back to normal speed then screamed as me and Jamie went flying towards the statue. I bailed and landed on a soft snow bank as Jamie crashed into another.

He shot up and shouted "I'm ok!" me and the other kids that had followed laughed until out of no where a couch plowed Jamie over.

"oops" Jack said as he leaned against the statue. Jamie popped up again "I'm still ok and look my tooth came out! Now I am going to get a visit from the tooth fairy" Jamie was so happy as he showed off his new prize.

"Hey Aurora where did you come from? Never mind hey you want to stay over tonight and wait for the tooth fairy?" Jamie asked and I nodded my head.

"What no that wasn't the tooth fairy that made you have all the fun that was me I…" Jack shouted at Jamie stepping in front of him but it did Jack no good as Jamie and the other's walked right threw Jack. Jack's face changed from joyful to sad and he turned away from the kids, my heart shrank at his sadness.

'_Poor Jack_' I thought again then stood up and grabbed Soph's sled which had some how followed me from the road. I followed the kids and turned around once to see Jack, his back turned away from us. An idea popped into my head as I stopped and gathered some snow into my mitten covered hands, pressing to together to make one of the best snow balls I have ever made. I took aim then flung it at Jack hitting him in the back then I turned away and followed the kids as he looked back with surprise written on his face.

He brightly smiled again and flew off and I couldn't help but smile to.


	3. Chapter 3

-hours later-

"this is it Rora tonight's the night we finally see the tooth fairy" Jamie whispered for his bed. His mom had sent us to bed a few hours ago and we are still laying here wake. Mrs. Bennet had made me a comfy little bed on the floor next to Jamie's bed and when I closed my eyes Jamie would wake me up by shaking me with his foot. After an hour of trying to sleep I got out my iphone my mom and dad gave me (their rich and don't see the problem of giving a 10 year old a phone) and started playing temple run 2.

"Jamie we aren't going to see her don't you know the sandman puts you to sleep before she comes" I paused my game to see Jamie had fallen asleep.

'_wow that was fast but I guess it is 3 in the morning'_ I thought to myself and continued playing my game. The window flying open made me jump and I looked over Jamie's bed. I swear my eye's almost popped out of my head at what I saw. Santa, tooth fairy, sandman, easter bunny and jack frost were there, whispering angry to each other and fighting over what looked to be Jamie's tooth. They were yelling loud now, then Jack hit Jamies alarm clock and I saw Jamie wake up. He was facing me and I saw the big smile on his face, he mouthed 'told you so' then took his flash light from his night stand and flashed it on the group who now stood frozen.

"WOW! I knew it I knew you guys were real I told you so Rora I told you!" Jamie yelled. I stood up from my spot and looked at the group who still remained frozen. Santa blinked and relaxed.

"Look it's the easter bunny and the tooth fairy, Santa and Sandman how cool is this" Jamie shouted

"he can see us?" Jack asked and Bunny looked at him sadly

"most of us mate" Bunny said and Jack's sad face returned

"Umm Jamie are you forgetting one?" I asked and Jamie looked at me puzzled

"No I don't think so" Jamie said and I prepared to be shocked

"You mean you don't see Jack Frost? Jamie he's right there!" I shouted and all the guardians looked at me puzzled. Jack smiled

"You can see me?" he asked and I nodded my head. Jack's smile grew bigger.

"Hello there Jamie, Aurora we were just….Sandy I think you need to knock them out" Santa or North said and sandy made a hitting motion with his hands.

"Not that kinda knock out mate your sleeping sand" Bunny said and Sandy nodded then shot sand at Jamie and me. Some how the sand ended up hitting almost everyone. I giggled until some of the sand came at me and without thinking I raised my hand and the sand stopped right in front of me. I moved out of the way and snapped my fingers making it go at a normal speed again and it hit the floor. I turned back to see puzzled/sleepy faces of the guardians.

"Oops did you all just see that?" I asked and they all nodded their heads. I was about to say something else when a dark shadow passed the window and a dark man appeared out of no where in the room.

"Ah the big 4 is doing all the hard work now huh?" his voice was dark and sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. I looked down at Jamie and he smiled evilly then he looked at me.

'_so this is the man that tried to kidnap me_' I shivered in fear and his smile grew bigger.

"So much fear from the little blonde one, my dear your fear is intoxicating" he sneered and anger grew inside of me. How dare he enjoy my fear, its sick. He turned back to the guardian's most still half asleep and grinned evilly then left.

"We have to go after him come on Sandy!" Jack shouted then flew out the window, Sandy close behind him.

"Oh no" I ran up to the sleeping guardians "Wake up they need your help!" I shouted and they half awoke

"Right to the sleigh guardians" North yawned and sleepily made his way out the window.

'I have to go with them' I thought then once they were all out I grabbed my necklace. It was a gold pocket watch necklace given to me by my father. Its what helps me change my age. I spun the clock hand and felt my body grow tight then release as I grew, my clothes ripped and soon fell off me completely. I now stood their as a naked 16 year old girl. I grabbed my back pack and got my bigger clothes out and changed into them. I quickly put on my white undergarments, black skinny jeans, white tank top, brown leather jacket and my brown cowboy boots then called upon my only weapon, my scythe. Its handle was gold with silver vines running down it, a gold feather like design was on top of it and a glowing white blade shot out 4 feet from the handle. I jumped threw the window and caught the floor with the blade and flung myself up. I ran to the sled and jumped in right before they took off. North was half asleep at the reigns and I did the only thing I could think of to wake them all up. I took a deep breath and screamed as high as I could and they all shot up fully awake.

"what is the eggs is going on mate?" Bunny asked and looked up at me a shocked expression on his face. They all looked at me and I smiled nervously.

"What one minute you look like that little lassy that was in the kids room!" Bunny shouted and I took a deep breath and out stretched my hand.

"Its nice to meet you all I am Aurora Destiny Time, daughter of father time and we really don't have time for this cause Pitch is attacking Jack and Sandy" I said and they all nodded and North whipped the reindeer making us go faster. I saw Sandy and Jack surrounded by black sand horses and my fear spiked.

'_No Aurora be strong_' I told myself

"Tooth can you fly me down there?" I asked and she nodded her hand then took my arms in her hands.

"Hang on" she announced and we flew down to the ground. The cool wind hit my face as she let me go and I landed right on the back of a black horse. It bucked and I flew forwards not before slicing it in two with my scythe. I landed on my feet beside sandy.

"Bring it on you future glue sticks!" I yelled and they charged.


	4. Chapter 4

The horses charged at us, flanking us from each side and before I could take a swing cold but strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was lifted high into the air. I looked back to see the one holding me was Jack and a deep blush rose to my cheeks. Loose pieces of my long white blonde hair whipped in face as we grew farther and farther away from the safety of the ground. I gulped my dry throat scratchy and sore, I have never been one for heights. I grabbed onto his forearm and held on tight as Jack quickly dodged the black creatures that flew at us.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded

"Ya fine" I answered back. The moving of a shadow catch my eye and I swung my scythe just in time as a huge black sand horse charged at us. Once it hit my blade it slip in two and evaporated around us.

"Jack! Aurora!" North shouted as his sleigh pulled up beside us. Tooth and Bunny were with him but there was no sign of Sandy. Jack lowered me into the sleigh and joined us, but his attention was drawn to the large black cloud behind us. A gold cloud lay without the black and I saw Sandy fighting off Pitch's minions.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled and launched out of the sleigh to towards the cloud but all I could focus on was Pitch who hide amongst his shadowy minion's wielding a black bow and arrow pointing straight at Sandy. Jack must have saw it to cause he picked up speed but it did him no good and the arrow went flying from the bow and landed right in Sandy's back. Sandy looked up and our eye's meant for a second, his fear reflects my own and I screamed his name but it was to late as the black sand encased his body. The next thing I saw amazed me. Jack's staff glowed until it flashed a bright white light and a burst of energy flew from it, freezing the huge mass of black sand completely. My wonderment was once again replaced by fear as Jack collapsed and fell.

"JACK!" I screamed, dropping my scythe I did the only thing I could think of.

I jumped

Now free falling threw the air I heard the cry's of the other guardians but ignored them all I could focus on was Jack. I have to get to him, now! I could feel energy course threw me and something like a sound wave boomed from my palms, stopping everything it touched. I was the only thing moving as I fell and as I got close the Jack and outstretched my arms and grabbed him and his staff hugging him tightly to my chest. Once I touched Jack everything unfreezed and we were once again falling. Tears escaped my eyes and flew up into the sky as thoughts of our deaths flashed threw my mind. They were interrupted as me landed on something hard. Not cement hard but still ouch.

"You alright there mate?" I looked up to Tooth and Bunny leaning over me, worry clear in their eyes. A soft groan came from underneath me and I looked down to see I was laying on Jack, my hands on his chest. His crystal blue eyes opened and I swear my whole body was as red as a tomato.

"OH MY GODDESS JACK I AM SO SORRY I HOPE I DIDN'T HURT YOU OH MY GODDESS…" I started panicking and got off of him and went to the back of the sleigh Bunny and Tooth giving me confused looks but all I focused on was my own embarrassment.

"Jack how did you do that?" Tooth asked Jack and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I didn't know I could do that" Jack looked down at his staff.

"AURORA DESTINY TIME!" North shouted and I flung my head up and looked at him. He didn't look happy.

"Why would you put yourself in such danger? Hopping out of a moving sleigh 40 feet off the ground! You cant fly you don't have wings so why did you do it! " North shouted at me.  
"Ummm…J..Jack w..w..was f..f..falli..ing w..what was I s..s..supoose to d..do?" I stuttered in fear and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know why I d..did it, s..s…sometimes I just r..run on instinct and m..my instincts t..t..told me to save J..J..Jack" I stuttered again, closing my eyes tightly. A cold hand rested itself on my shoulder and I looked up to see the beautiful blue eyes of Jack. He smiled his perfect smile and hugged me making me blush even more.

"Thank you Aurora" He whispered into my ear and I shivered. Not from the cold but from the pleasurable warmth my body went every time he touched me. My heart beat increased and I shyly smiled at him.

"Your welcome Jack" I whispered as North threw one of his snow globes and we glided threw a portal, Jack still hugging me as we entered the realm of the north pole. I eyes widened at the beauty of the place.

"Wow" I said as we landed. Jack helped me out of the sleigh and we entered threw the huge doors, heat instantly surrounded us and I scanned the room to see Yeti's my toys and elves making messes.

"I thought the elves made the toys" I said puzzled and Jack smiled own at me.

"That's what I said when I first got here" he smiled sadly and took my hand leading me threw the halls.

-2 hours later-

We just finished Sandy's ceremony, fresh warm tears trailed down my red cheeks. I wiped them into a white hoodie North gave me when we arrived. I looked around until my eyes settled on the person I wanted to be with right now.

Jack sat by a window talking to North, his hood was up so I couldn't see his face. My heart tightened as I saw the frost picture of Sandy on the window. I slowly started making my way over to them and stopped 2 feet in front of them. My light blonde curly hair was a mess from all the wind currents it had to encounter today and my eyes were probably red and watery from me crying but I didn't care all I wanted was to curl up in Jack's arms, my feelings for him had somehow doubled within the short time he knew me as the daughter of Time. I had told everyone my story before the ceremony, they all had questions but I told them I didn't want to answer them right now. I saw North's head lift up as he finally noticed me and a bright smile split his face in two.

"Aurora dear maybe you can make here heart grow a few sizes" North chuckled and I looked down at Jack who still wouldn't turn his head away from the window. North walked away leaving me and Jack to ourselves. I sat on the window sill seat and watched him but he didn't turn his head towards me.

"Jack?" I asked but don't know answer

"Jack" still nothing

"Old man winter? Father Frost? Jokul Frosti? Jacky-boo" I started listing off names but he still never looked at me but I swear I saw a slight up turn of his lips when I said the last one.

"Jack are you mad at me?" I asked but still got no answer. I looked down at my hands that rested in my lap.

"OK I understand you need time…I'll just leave" I said quietly then stood up and headed to the room North had given me when i arrived. It was right beside Jack's. I walked down the hall and entered my room with was beautifully decorated in deep red, dark woods and white finishing's. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a giant white long sleeved shirt and a pair of candy cane pj pants. I smiled and changed quickly then hopped into bed. On the roof was dozens of glow in the dark stick on stars and moons and I smiled and flicked off the light, making them glow brightly. The cool winter air from my open window trailed into my senses and I breathed in deeply, the dark skies outside as dark as the room. I turned over in my bed, wrapping the red comforter tightly around me. I never really got cold but I did love the way the warmh of the blanket warmed around me.

"No boogeyman for you tonight huh?" a male voice popped out of no where and I quickly turned to see the silhouette of Jack by my window.

"How did you get in here?" I asked the face palmed myself as he pointed at the window. He grinned at me as a blush came to my cheeks.

"so what ARE you doing in here?" I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders then sat down on the side of my bed and relaxed. My blush deepened as he turned over to look at me.

"I like your room better then mine" He simply stated a playful grin on his lips. I blushed deeper then tunred over so I wouldn't look at him.

"Fine but just to let you know I am a major bed hog" I sleepily stated and I heard him chuckle.

"that's ok now go to sleep" he said smoothly and before I could completely surrender to slumber a question popped in my head.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as sleep came faster. An arm wrapped around my waist and his cool breath tickled my ear.

"yes" he said softly and I fell asleep.


End file.
